My son and his father
by Isnape24
Summary: Hermione is all grown up now and has a 15 year old son who has a lot of issues. What happens when she comes back into the life's of her best friends and possibly back into the life of her ex-boyfriend, the father of her son? This is my new version of msahf. Hope you enjoy it! Rated T for certain subjects.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fan fiction world! This is my second story for the fan fiction world.

Summary: Hermione is about in her late 30's early 40's. She had a 15 year old son. His father is a mystery to everyone but only Hermione knows who the father is and the father himself doesn't even know.

Well I'll leave you all to read, so let's get the show on the road!:)

**My son and his father.**

**By: Isnape24**

**Hermione Granger has grown up from the bushy-haired know-it-all first year to a full grown woman. Hermione was 38 years old with a 15 year old son. Hermione was so excited to go and spend a couple of weeks with her best friends. Harry and Ginny were living in the country so that way they wouldn't have to worry about muggles. As Hermione was driving she looked over at her son who like his father always seemed to be glaring even in his sleep. Hermione never told Skylar's father about him because they hadn't been dating long and she broke up with him because she couldn't take his attitude towards others and a matter of personal things as well. But most of those things she told him were lies. Her main concern was him not wanting Skylar, so, she lied to try and save herself from the heart-ache. But that was all in the past now. Now she would hope and pray to Merlin that Harry nor Ginny would compare him to his father. He looked a lot like him but he had Hermione's nose and wit and his father's sharp tongue. As she looked at him she noticed that he was starting to wake up.**

**"Are we almost there?" Skylar Granger asked**

**"We'll be there in ten minutes. I think you'll love it when we get there." Said Hermione who was practically bouncing in her seat.**

**"I doubt it." Skylar was very reluctant to come but Hermione had manage to bribe him by telling him that he could bring his electronics and his music with him he finally caved and said yes.**

**"Well when we get there I want you to be on your best behavior. These are my best friends and I have known them since I was eleven ok." Said Hermione in her "don't mess with me" mother voice.**

**"Whatever." Skylar said as he rolled his eyes. Another trait he inhabited from his father.**

**"Skys I mean it!" Hermione said again. "Look we're here." Hermione squealed.**

**"Great." Said Skylar in a sarcastic tone. Hermione gave him one last warning look before getting out of the car. Hermione ran to give Harry and Ginny a hug while Skylar sat in the car and returned to his music. Thank god he remembered his ear buds.**

**"Harry it's so good to see you!" Hermione said as she crushed her best friend in a hug.**

**"Oh it's good to see you too, Hermione!" said Harry Potter. He had changed from the reckless nineteen year old to a man of about 37. Harry still had his glasses and his bright green eyes but now, he had small wrinkles around his eyes and it looked like he didn't get much sleep.**

**"Is that Hermione Granger I see?" Said a red-headed woman from behind Harry.**

**"Ginny! You haven't changed a bit." Said Hermione letting go of Harry to go to hug Ginny. **

**"Hermione it's so good to see you…" Said Ginny grinning from ear to ear. "…Where is that son of yours you were talking about?" Ginny said finally letting go of Hermione.**

**"He must have either fallen back asleep or he's listening to his music. Let me go get him." Hermione said but she almost forget to tell them about him. "Oh, by the way Skys is in to those emo/goth fase so um he might be a little reluctant to things." Hermione had worried about their reaction when they would see him. Skylar had started to get really depressed as of last year the only people he would hang around would be his band mates and that's it. So when he started not showing up to their practices his friends would get worried** and call her asking where he was. She ended up having to put him in the hospital. She ended up realizing that the reason that he was depressed was because of his father. He had never met him and all of his friends had started to talk about their dad's a lot witch made him depressed that he couldn't say anything about him because he had never known him. Harry had brought her out of her musings.

"Hermione it's ok I'll explain to the kids." Harry knew the look on Hermione's look all too well.

"Thanks, you don't know how hard it was to drag him out of the house!" said Hermione feeling a little relieved.

**SKYLAR'S P.O.V.**

While I was sitting in the car enjoying the solitude when my mother came back to the car knocking on the window. I took out my earbuds and rolled down the Window.

"Yes?" I said to my mother.

"Skys come out of the car I want you to meet my friends." She looked worried.

"Why?" I was trying to buy more time. The longer I had to stay away from people I didn't know the better.

"Because we are staying with for the next two weeks and I would not like the first impression of you to be mistaken as rude! Now get out of the car ok." I rolled up the window while she opened the so I could get out.

We walked towards the two people who stood there by their door. I was a little taller than the man that must be Harry Potter. His wife looked nice so I guess it wouldn't be to terrible here.

"Hello you must be Skylar." Said the man he looked a little surprised to see me witch was no surprise to me. When most people see me they instantly think that I should be in a mental hospital. Well I mean I'm no ordinary looking person. Not the fact that I'm a wizard but the fact was that I had long dark hair, I usually wore black eyeliner sometimes black lipstick I am very pale a have black nail polish and my clothes are usually black and my pants have chains my shirt always has a saying on it that speaks my mind. But I don't care what people think of me. I've gotten past that a long time ago.

The man extended his hand and I shook it not saying anything but nodding.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." I said showing that I did have manners.

"Likewise but you can call me Harry. Otherwise I might think that I'm back in school!" said Potter starting to laugh. The other two women laughed I just stood there still with my usual glare on my face.

"Oh, and I'm Ginny." Said the red-headed women standing next to Potter.

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled.

"Well let's get you and Skylar moved in then. Shall we?" said Ginny We followed her into the house it was a rather big house.

"Skylar I hope you don't mind sharing a room with James. He's our oldest son." Said Ginny. I just nodded and kept following her when she got to the door with posters on it she knocked and then she entered the room.

"James, this is Skylar. This is Hermione's son." Ginny said as she talked to the boy who was on the top bunk.

"Cool." Was all the boy muttered.

"Well Skylar you can have the bottom bunk and start unpacking if you want to." Said Ginny as she was getting ready to leave the room.

"Thanks. Um… do you know where my mom is?" I ask.

"She should be in the guest room down the hall."

"Thanks." I mutter again.

"No problem."

**A/N: well that's the end of this chapter! Tell me how you like it so I know if I should continue or not. So for now Farwell.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Skylar!

Skylar left the room after Ginny had left to go find Hermione. He found her in one of the guest rooms that the Potter's had in their house. She was on her phone with her boyfriend. No surprise to Skylar.

"Yeah we got here safely thanks for asking hun. Yes I'll miss you to you can just txt me I showed you how to do it. Yes." Hermione turned to the door to see Skylar standing there. "What do you need Skys?" She asked him looking concerned all of a sudden.

"Keys please." Was all that Skylar said.

"Oh yea." She started to fumble in her pockets. "Here you go and could you get my bags and trunk out of the car please?"

"Sure."

"Oh and Skys could you ask Harry where he wants you to move the car?"

"Yea sure." She knew that Skylar liked to drive so she gave him the opportunity when he was in his right mindset.

She nodded and went back to her conversation. As Skylar descended the stairs he noticed that another tall ginger-haired man was standing by Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, Skylar there you are. This is one of my older brothers Ron." Said Ginny pointing to the man standing next to her.

"Hello." Said Skylar skeptically

"Hey."

"Skylar where is your mum? We wanted to surprise her with Ron and some other big news." Said Harry ignoring the awkward silence.

"Um. She's upstairs on the phone with her boyfriend." Said Skylar cautiously keeping his eyes on Ron

"Oh, well we'll wait till she's off the phone then." Said Harry

"Oh that reminds me my mum wanted to know where you would like me to move the car." Said Skylar still not taking his eyes off of the guy named Ron.

"Oh um right behind my car is fine. Would she liked me to move it for her?" said Harry

"Um no that's ok I got it."

"Oh cool then." Said Harry

Then without another word he left to go back to the car.

Back inside the house Harry, Ginny, and Ron were having a conversation.

"He looks like somebody familiar doesn't he?" said Ron.

"Yea but I can't put my finger on whom though." Said Harry

"What the bloody hell was he wearing though?" said Ron

"Hermione said that he was having some trouble and that he was into or he is either emo or Goth" Said Ginny

"Also when did Hermione get a boyfriend?" said Ron

"I don't know but don't make a scene alright she has enough to worry about with her son okay." Said Ginny giving him a warning look.

A few minutes later Hermione came downstairs and saw Ron and gave him the same greeting she gave Harry and Ginny.

"Ron it's so good to see you." Said Hermione into Ron's shoulder.

"'Mione it's so good to see you too!" he said into her hair. He missed this. Having her around all the time.

"Hermione, Ron stopped by to tell us that there's going to be a dinner tonight at the Burrow. You think that Skylar would like to come?" Asked Ginny nervously

"Maybe I'll have to ask him but I would really like it if he could come and meet everyone." Hermione said.

_Are you mental? If they get one look at him they'll start asking about his father and that's the last thing Skylar needs right now! _She mentally chastised herself

"Great!" said Ron looking like a child on Christmas.

"Just don't tell anyone please. That's the last thing he needs is for everyone to know about him." A pleading look in Hermione's eyes told Ron that she was telling the truth.

"Yeah of course 'Mione."

Later that evening the Potter's plus Hermione and Skylar were getting ready to leave for the Burrow.

"Skylar you can't wear that." Hermione stated as she saw her son in a pair of baggy jeans and a T-shirt with stains on it.

"Why not?" he thought he looked fine.

"Because one, it's a dinner. And two, I want you to look nice."

"Fine I'll go change." Skylar said with a huff leaving his Mother's room and going back to James's. When he got back to his room he decided since he probably wasn't going to talk to these people so he decided to grab his laptop, iPod , and his phone and put them in his backpack.

Hermione walked down the stairs a few minutes later after talking to Skylar and she was wearing a nice red blouse with a cute black skirt.

"You look beautiful." Said Harry

"Why thank you Mr. Potter. If I might say so myself you look rather handsome." Hermione said smirking

"Skylar come on. We're getting ready to leave!" shouted Hermione in the direction of the stairs. A few minutes later Skylar came down spotting what he called his 'Billy Joe' look. He had on a short black sleeve button down with a red silk tie and a pair of his nice black jeans. While he didn't change everything from his earlier attire he was still wearing all of his bracelets that stopped about half way up his arm. He still had on his makeup but he also added a little bit of black lipstick. And he had changed his hair so that no one could see his eyes.

"You look handsome and I might have to give props to Billy Joe for making you clean up this well." Hermione said

"Who's Billy Joe?" asked Harry

"He's in Skys favorite muggle band. Why do you have your backpack? We're coming back." Hermione asked not knowing what was in the bag or what her son was planning to do.

"Nothing just the usual." Skylar mumbled.

"Oh okay then."

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Ginny who had just walked down the stairs.

"Yes finally now that you're here." Harry said joking with his wife.

"Yea yea yea. Spare me. Come on kids lets go."

They all walked out of the house and Hermione grabbed Skylar's arm and they dissaparated to the Burrow.

**Skylar's P.O.V.**

As we walked into the place called the Burrow my mother and I were rushed with a sea of red heads.

"I have to escape this maddness." I thought to myself. With that I dodged every person in that room and headed outside. I walked outside of the house and sat down up against the wall. I went inside my backpack and took out my iPod and started listening to Green Day's boulevard of broken dreams. It seemed to fit me. I feel like my shadow is truly the only one who walks besides me. But then again I also wish that someone will find me someday. Maybe my dad. But that's crazy talk. If he didn't want me then he doesn't want me now. It's as simple as that.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Inside the burrow everyone was having a great time. The order was there even Sirius. During the Dark Lords defeat something that made all the true Death Eaters die and somehow some of the people on the light side had come back again. Sirius, Mad Eye, and a couple of others had come back. While everyone was sitting around the table talking Harry noticed that something was off.

"Hermione, what happen to Skylar?" Harry asked noticing that they were missing someone.

"Who's Skylar?" said the twins in unison.

"Hermione's son." Said Ginny

"Really? Well then where is he?" asked Siruis

"He probably stepped outside for a bit of air. I'll give him a few minutes." Said Hermione

"Do you want to get him so he can eat?" said Harry looking worried

"He probably saw how many people were here and panicked." Everyone looked at Hermione in disbelief. "Don't worry he's fine but he likes to be alone he's probably just outside. He's not very well." She had muttered the last part hoping they would just leave it at that. "Let me go check and see if he's outside. Excuse me." Said Hermione getting up from the table. She walked outside to find what she expected to see. She saw Skylar sitting up against the wall with his earbuds in his ears listening to music. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Skys, you wanna come inside and get something to eat?" she asked cautiously.

"Why should I? As soon as they see me they'll think I'm some kid you picked off the street just coming off of crack." Skylar said with an edge to his voice that Hermione had never heard before.

"Skylar you and I both know that they won't think that."

"What would make the difference? Just because they're your friends? It wouldn't so don't give me false hope."

"Skylar please, honey, I know that this is a lot to handle for you but I haven't seen these guys in ages and they all want to meet you. Can you just do this for me and then I promise you that I won't force you to be with this big of a group of people all at one time okay?" she asked pleadingly and he finally looked at her, his black eyes staring into her brown ones searching for truth.

"Fine" he finally grumbled "But I get to keep all of my electronics with me at all times."

"Fine you can keep them with you just don't lose them." He smiled a little bit at her response. The two of them walked back into the house together.


	3. Chapter 3

3

As they walked back into the house Hermione reminded Skylar to use his manners and all the other motherly things that mother's would do in any public function. As they walked into the kitchen everyone was still deep in conversation and didn't notice Skylar and Hermione enter. The only person who noticed was Fred.

"Oi! Listen up you lot! 'Mione's got someone with her." Shouted Fred as the whole room went into complete silence and looked at Hermione and the teenage boy besides her. Skylar shifted uncomfortably and flipped his hair so he could partially see.

"Um everyone this is Skylar my son." Hermione said a little worried on how they would all react when they saw him. But more importantly about how Skylar would react.

"Well it is so good to meet you Skylar." Said Molly approaching the boy to give him a hug but Skylar stuck his hand out politely instead. He didn't know this woman he certainly didn't want to have her touch him after just meeting her.

"Pleasure to meet you to ma'am." Skylar mumbled

"Skylar this is Mrs. Weasley Ginny's mum and those." Hermione gestured towards the other line of redheads sitting around the table. "Are her brothers." She finished

"Cool." Skylar mumbled

"Well here sit down foods almost finished. Ladies do help me serve won't you." Said Molly walking back into the kitchen while all of the other woman around the table stood up to go help Molly. Hermione started to stand up but Skylar tugged her hand and she looked at him.

"I'll be a few minutes Sky." She said trying to ease some of his anxiety. He simply nodded and let go of her hand.

Once all of the ladies were gone the room was filled with an awkward silence. Remus was the first to try and break the ice.

"So Skylar how old are you?" Asked Remus seeing that the boy was obviously uncomfortable

"Fifth teen." Skylar mumbled as soon as he answered the question his phone went off and it dinged. Telling him that he had received a text.

"What was that?" said the twins in unison

"Oh that was my phone." Skylar said

"A what?" asked Percy

"I believe that it is a muggle invention. Am I right?" Arthur asked Skylar who nodded his head in approval

"Then why was it dinging?" asked Fred

"It could have a bell attached to it." Said George

"It dinged because I got a text." Said Skylar pulling his phone from his pocket. He loved his phone. For many reasons being number one because it was an iPhone and because it housed all of his beloved music on it. And a couple of pictures of his friends and his girlfriend.

Skylar smirked to himself when he saw who it was from. It was from his girlfriend Kat.

**Hey Babe!;) How's it going? **The text read Skylar started to reply in an instant his thumbs flying across the screen.

**It's ok I guess. I miss you but right now im at a dinner thing so I might not be able to talk long.:(**

He replied just as the ladies walked back into the room with plates of food on them. Hermione returned to her seat next to e her son when she noticed that he had his phone out.

"Skylar! What is the rule about texting at the dinner table?"

"I thought that rule only applied when we were at OUR dinner table." Skylar mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Hermione to hear it.

"Put it away or I'm taking it." She said in her mother toned witch she rarely had to use

"Fine." Huffed Skylar as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Hermione eyed him and went back to the conversation that Harry had just brought her into. Skylar just played with his food. He wasn't really hungry. But then again he was never really hungry. So he just pushed around his food with his fork when his phone went off again.

"Who keeps texting you didn't you tell them that you were at dinner?" said Hermione lightly

"I don't know?" was his simple answer

"So what school do you go to Skylar?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Durmstrang. Every now and then." Skylar said not looking up from his plate

"Oh. So not Hogwarts then?" Percy said

"No." was Skylar's simple response

"Hermione I bet this boy would be placed in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor if he's as bright as you are." Said Sirius

"I don't know what do you think Skylar?" Hermione asked knowing that Gryffindor would be out of the question considering the fact that he was so much like his father.

"I don't know why does it matter?"

"Well because that's all the fun of Hogwarts besides Quiditch. Do you play?" asked Sirius

"A bit. But I prefer swimming or skateboarding."

"You swim?" asked Angelina Johnson wife of Fred. Skylar just nodded

"Skys is the best on his team won nationals in what event was it Sky?"

"Butterfly." He mumbled

"Oh right I can never remember that one. But he does do well." Said Hermione proudly

"What's your best time?" asked Harry

"A 22.21." Skylar shrugged

"Really?" asked Harry flabbergasted "In which stroke?"

"Breaststroke."

"Wow you must be really good then." Said Harry amazed. Something about this boy bothered him a little bit but he didn't know why.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Skylar sat there at the table feeling rather awkward. He never did feel comfortable with a lot of people's attention on himself. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Why don't we move into the living room?" Arthur said as he started to rise from his seat. Everyone agreed and started getting up and moving into the living room. As Hermione began to rise from her seat, Skylar tugged on her arm.

"What is it Sky?" She asked nervously. She didn't like the look in his eyes. The warning bells went off inside her head.

"I just wanted to know if I could get some fresh air." Skylar was very much hoping that she would say yes because he was getting sick of everyone staring at him.

"Sure just come out the back door so I can see you." Skylar nodded and stood up and Hermione lead the way to through the living room to the back door and opened the door so Skylar could go outside.

"Come back inside in ten minutes please?" Hermione asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure mom. I'll be back inside in ten minutes." He knew not to argue with her when she was giving him _that_ look. He knew that that look meant that she was starting to get worried about him. He gave her a reassuring smile. He can see that it relaxes her somewhat. Skylar knew that she appreciated it when he smiled, since he didn't do it so often. She nodded and walked back inside.

Hermione walked back into the living room to find everyone talking and laughing. She smiled softly. She hadn't realized how much she missed this. Of course she loved her parents and Merlin knew how much she loved Skylar and her boyfriend. But she missed her magically family. Sure they were witches and wizards but that's not the reason she referred to them as such. They were the first people she had met in the magical world. They would always hold a special place in her heart. Even if they did get on her nerves sometimes, she would always love them.

"Hermione dear?" Molly asked worriedly "Are you alright? You looked a little lost in space."

"I'm fine. Just zoned out a little bit." Hermione said with a small smile. She walked over to sit next to Harry and he moved his arm so it was around Hermione's shoulders.

"How you holding up 'Mione?" asked Harry noticing the bags under his best friends eyes.

"I'm doing fine Harry really, you worry too much." Hermione replied with a soft chuckle.

"Well if you're sure.." whatever Harry was going to say next was cut off by Fred's question.

"Hey 'Mione, where is Skylar?" asking Fred as he looked around the living room for the black haired teen.

"He's getting some fresh air." Hermione said glancing nervously towards the window of the living room. "Harry, would you mind terribly going out there to see if Sky is um….. still out there?"

"Sure 'Mione. Don't worry about him, I'll go check on him." Harry replied giving her and Ginny a kiss on the cheek before getting up from his spot on the couch.

In the back yard of the Burrow, Skylar was leaning against the oddly shaped house amusing himself by blowing smoke rings out of his mouth.

'_Now this is what I call a relaxing vacation. Nothing to worry about, just lean back and have a smoke or two.' _ Skylar hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. He knew that he shouldn't have been smoking weed at his mother's friend's home but, he didn't know what else to do to relax himself. He knew that he messed up big time but he was too high to give two craps about what the consequences would be.

Harry walked outside to a sight that he thought that he would never see in a million years. Hermione Grangers child leaning against the back of the Burrow smoking weed. He was not prepared for anything of that nature. He slowly walked over to where Skylar was sitting trying not to scare the boy away. He needed to figure out a way to get the boy inside without everyone noticing his current state. He was sure that Hermione would at least appreciate that much.

"Umm. Hey Skylar. What are you up to mate?" Harry said a nervous tint in his voice.

"Hey. Did you know how cool fingers were?" Skylar responded his words slightly slurred.

"Umm. No I never realized how cool they were. How about we go inside and go and see your mum." Harry was trying to get the teen to come quietly but it was looking like a tougher option as the minutes moved on.

"Nah. She doesn't need me. I don't think that she really even wants me." Skylar flicked ash off the end of the nub of his cigarette..

"Of course she wants you." Harry cried outrageously. "Why would you think something like that?"

"My own father didn't even want me. Why would she? I'm probably the reason that she's not with him anymore. In fact, I know that I'm the reason that she's not with him anymore. It's my entire fault. Like everything else. I screwed up. I always screw up."

"Well let's go ask her. We'll see how she feels about all of this. Does that sound like a good plan?" Harry asked hoping that he would not need to coax the boy anymore.

"Okay. Can I get a beer afterwards though? And maybe a thestral to with it?" Harry knew as soon as the boy asked those two question, he was reminded again that the boy was stoned. Harry then proceeded to help the boy from his sitting position and helped into the Burrow hoping that Skylar would either stay quiet or that nobody would notice them. He was hoping the latter but knew that neither would happen.

**A/N: Hey there. It's been waaaaaayyyyy to long since I've posted. Sorry about that. I was in and out of the hospital for some time so I hope that this chapter can partially make up for it. Leave me a review on how it went. I should be updating my other stories soon also, I should be posting a new story soon. Again, leave me a review.**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**-isnape24**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Harry stumbled into the house trying not to give him and Skylar away but, his plan had failed miserably when Skylar fell off of his shoulder and onto the floor laughing.

"Harry, what's wrong with Skylar?" Molly asked as she looked at the drunken laughing Skylar on the floor.

"Nothing Molly. It's nothing he's fine." He reassured his mother in-law. "Come on now Skylar, up you go." Harry said as he tried to pick up the fifteen year old boy. But to no avail. Skylar fell back down and went into another laughing fit.

All the adults in the den came into the hallway to see where all the noise was coming from. Hermione came into the hall first and noticed that her son was on the ground and he reeked of alcohol.

"What the hell's wrong with Skylar?" asked Fred and George in unison.

"He looks like he's on laughing gas. You know the kind they give you at the muggle dentist." Arthur said as he looked at the laughing boy on the ground curiously.

"Skylar!" Hermione barked at her son. That got him to stop laughing in an instant.

"What d'you want Mum." He slurred as he looked up at her and she noticed that his eyes were not focused at all.

"Get off of the floor right now young man! How could you do this Skylar?" Hermione asked as she tried not to release the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"How could I do this?" Skylar asked as he looked up at his mother. Furry and rage flashed in his eyes and Harry suddenly recalled someone else looking at him with that same look when he was younger. "How could _you_ do this?!" Skylar tried to stand up without help but Harry grabbed his arm to steady him but as soon as Skylar was stand, he threw off the offending arm.

"Sky, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked. Her voice quivering as she spoke

"Don't Sky me!" Skylar yelled. Hermione flinched at her son's harsh tone and at first, she thought that she was standing in front of his father. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! You know that this would have never happened if you just stayed with him. Im not an idiot! Sick I may be but not an idiot. You think that I didn't hear half of those conversations with Oliver?" Skylar was now in a full rage and he was starting to scare Hermione and some of the Weasleys. How could the quiet well-mannered boy turn into a raging bull.

"Skylar! Please don't do this." Hermione was trying to keep the tears from falling now. She had never seen her son like this before. Not even when he had to be restrained in the hospital.

"Oh please." Skylar scoffed "What, your little friends don't know about your secret life. Why don't you tell them how you just walked out on the father of your son? Why don't you tell them how you turned down the offer for your son to have another father!" Skylar snarled at his mother who now very scared of her son.

"Who-who told you that Oliver told proposed to me?"

"You really think that he didn't ask me if I was okay with first. You know what. If you would have just said yes, then maybe this wouldn't be happening. Oh, I remember now. If I recall correctly, your exact words were, _it's too much of a responsibility and that's a big burden to carry._" Skylar had pure disgust showing in his dark eyes.

"Skylar that's not what I meant I-"

"Don't try to tell me some shit that you're making up on the spot." Skylar interrupted. "If I'm that much of a problem, then I should leave."

"Skylar!"

"No, no. I don't want to impose anymore. Maybe I'll just try and find my father on my own." Skylar turned towards the front door of the Burrow.

"Skylar don't do this. He doesn't even know about you. You know that I love you more than anything." Hermione was pleading with her son now who just turned around with a cruel smirk on his face that reminded her of how much he was his father's son.

"Do you really Hermione? Do you really?" With that Skylar Granger turned back around and left the Burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was on the verge of a break down. Her own son didn't even believe that she loved him. Grant it he was totally pissed but, she knew from personal experience that his true thoughts about everything and everyone came out when he was drunk.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softy seeing that his best friend was on the verge of a break down.

"He's gone. He doesn't love me anymore." Hermione kept repeating in a soft and pleading tone.

"Hermione, that was just the beer talking." Ron said trying to be helpful

"No it wasn't. It wasn't. He meant every word of it and now, he hates me. And he won't ever come back home." Hermione was sobbing hysterically into Mrs. Weasleys shirt. Molly just rubbed Hermione's back whispering comforting nothings to the woman who had become a second daughter to her.

"Hermione, he was just angry. He'll be sober in the morning and then he'll realize that what he said was hurtful." Harry was now helping Molly try and get Hermione on the couch.

"If we're lucky that he'll even see him in the morning. Or at all. And I know that he meant every word. He always means whatever he says." Hermione broke down again.

"Why don't you just call the boys' father and have him help talk some sense into him." Fred suggested while his twin and a couple of the other men agreed silently.

"No!" Hermione shouted making everyone jump "Absolutely not. I wasn't lying when I told Skylar about him." Hermione sobbed

"Hermione, sweetheart, should we call your boyfriend to see if he can help find Skylar?" Hermione nodded silently and dialed the number but she handed the phone to Harry. She was too distraught to even try and get a full sentence out now. The phone rang and rang until someone answered it.

"Hey Baby!" a strong, gruff Scottish voice answered

"Umm." Harry said unintelligently

"Hermione? Who is that?" The man asked a little worriedly

"Sorry, this is Hermione friend and we were wondering if you could come here now because there has been a situation that needs handling." Harry didn't even know what to say.

"Yeah I'll be right over where are you?" there was a rustling sound on the other line, and Harry assumed that the man must be getting a bag together.

"One moment please." Harry said in a hurried tone. He looked over at Hermione. "Is he a muggle or what?" he asked in a whisper

"He's- sob- a wiz-sob-ard." He tried her best to get out a full sentence without crying but failed miserably.

"We're at the burrow."

"Thanks mate. Really appreciate it." Then the man hung up.

"He should be here in a minute 'Mione." Harry said returning the phone to his best friend and giving her a hug in the process.

"Thanks-sniff- Harry." Hermione replied

They all sat there quiet for a moment until they heard the familiar sound of apparation at by the front door and then someone banging on the front door.

"Coming." Sirius replied seeing as he was closest to the door. Sirius opened the door to find a tall, thin, muscly man at the front door.

"Hello. Is Hermione here?" he asked in a tone that even made Sirius not want to mess with this guy.

"Yeah, she's in the living room. Follow me." Sirius replied turning in the direction of the living room. "So you Hermione's boyfriend?"

"Yes sir." The man replied

The two men walked to the living room and the man ran to Hermione when he saw her.

"Hermione!" He said picking her up and giving her a fierce hug.

"Oliver!" Hermione said letting the rest of the tears that she had been holding back go.

"I missed you." He said planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I missed you too." Hermione replied crying even harder than she was before.

"Don't worry, we'll get everything all straighten out. Don't worry love, I'll take care of everything.

**A/N: Well what a touching ending to this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember R&R.**

**-isnape24**


End file.
